The present invention relates to improvement of a food kneading dough appliance.
Nowadays, food processors sold in various markets, have the multi functions of stirring, cutting, slicing, mixing, kneading, etc. The kneading tool is rotated by drive device, for mixing and kneading the flour with the water in a container into a dough, replacing traditional manual kneading method which can be tiring and unpleasant. For example, Chinese patent application whose published NO. is CN102056526A discloses a kneading tool including one stirring arm and at least one axially and radially extended wiper. Due to the rotation, the stirring arm and the wiper make mixing and kneading force to the ingredients resulting in a properly kneaded dough. During operating, the dough will be moved following the dough hook, by unbalanced force with single dough hook, severe vibration and sway will occur so that the dough cannot be kneaded well. In addition, for settling the defect it can't make the dough in low speed, such kneading devices are set in high speed rotation that creates noise and can make the dough overheat and deteriorate. The resulting dough can be worse than kneading by hand. There is one type of kneading appliances whose central body configure two stirring arms which are different or same shape on its top or bottom, and for increasing the effect of clashing and beating on the dough, it's provided with a lot of ribs on the wall of the container or central body. Though the ribs structure increases the effect of kneading by increasing contact area between dough and dough hook, the edges and ridges make cleaning cumbersome.